The openflow (OF for short) technology aims to convert, based on the transmission control protocol (TCP for short)/internet protocol (IP for short), a process of controlling and forwarding a data packet by a switch/router into a process of implementing data packet forwarding by an openflow switch and implementing data packet controlling by an openflow controller (also referred to as “openflow control server”).
At present, in an OF network application, a tunneling technology is required to implement application scenarios such as access controlling, flexible networking, virtual private network service, and resource management. However, an OF network has limited capacity to support tunneling processing.